a trick (of the eyes)
by TenTenD
Summary: Lyanna Stark assembles a small team in order to search the Lannister House on the north of the Gods Eye Lake. According to Cersei, there's nothing there but cobwebs and spiders. But then again, Cersei hadn't been there since her mother's death. Still, what could it hurt to take a look around? The house does have an interesting past. Drabble Collection. Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1

"So let me get this straight," Cersei said, placing the small cup on the saucer, "you want me to join you on this little ghost hunt of yours. Even more, you want me to finance this."

"I want you to provide some monetary funds, yes," Lyanna replied, a small smile on her lips. "But I hardly expect you to join us, Cers. I wouldn't dream of putting you at risk."

"Lies, all lies." They both laughed heartily, attracting the eyes of a few of the teahouse's customers. "Well, I suppose I might be able to. But you must promise to be very careful place–" the blonde stopped, as if searching for words, her eyes glazed over. "Something is just wrong with that place."

"I know." Lyanna pulled out some money. "Drinks are on me."

"It's the least you can do." Cersei was shaking her head, though a small smile on her own graced her red lips. "Look, Lya, this might not be your best idea, but since I'm your friend, I'll help you out."

"That means a lot to me, Cers." She stood up. "I'll leave you now. I actually have to pick up the little ones."

"I'm sure you're dying to have them all to yourself." Though the remark was somewhat snide, Lyanna did not pay that much mind. That was just how Cersei showed she cared.

"Well, that's what I get for taking up with a father of two," the younger one replied airily. "I really have to go now. You think about what I said and give me a call when you make up your mind."

The car was where she remembered to have parked it, which Lyanna counted in her favour. If she hurried, then she could make it to the little school in about twenty minutes. Lyanna searched for her phone in the purse. She dialled Rhaegar's number and pressed the call button. He wasn't picking up. Heaving a sign, Lyanna left him a message. "I'm going to pick up the kids and we'll be home soon. I've left you something in the fridge if you arrive before us."


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened, Aegon running in and crashing into Rhaegar's legs with a small shriek. "Oh, Aegon, I told you that that is dangerous." Aegon, however, was not listening. Rhaegar ended his conversation and put the phone down, picking his son up.

"Leave him be, Lyanna," he chuckled. Rhaenys followed in her brother's footsteps. Lyanna merely shook her head in silent exasperation. She gave him a fond glance. "Rhaenys," Rhaegar greeted, bending down to kiss the girl's cheek.

"Have you spoken to Elia yet?" She set down the groceries.

"Actually, that was her on the phone just now." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Behind them Rhaenys and Aegon treated them to a concert of gagging sounds. "We've discussed the whole thing. She says she'll pick them up from school tomorrow."

"Gods, that's good. I hope we haven't upset her plans though." Lyanna laughed a little. "She was really excited about that trip she was going to take."

"That trip is still on," Rhaegar confirmed. "And she'll take the kids too. Which is good. We'll have two weeks. That's enough time to conduct your little research, isn't it?"

The siblings had already started setting the table. Lyanna disengaged from his hold and helped the children. "Before we can talk about any trip, however, you must know that our Rhaenys bit someone today."

"What?" The startled question caused the girl to lower her head. "Rhaenys, we've talked about this. You can't go around biting people."

"Well, the good news is that Joffrey Hill won't be needing any medical attention." That was a relief. Rhaegar sat down as Lyanna brought over the soup. "But this can't keep happening. Why did you bite him?"

"He was being mean," she complained. It certainly wasn't the first time.

"Just don't bite him, next time." After making sure the girl took the advice to heart, Lyanna went on to praise Aegon's performance in school. "We're really proud, Aegon. Well done. So, you two, are you excited for the trip?"

"Yes, mother will take us swimming," Rhaenys replied, her brother nodding emphatically. "And we'll see uncle Oberyn."


End file.
